Super Villian Summer Camp
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: v. 2 of the story. Lash/Myk. Teen "villians" go to a summer camp to help cure them of their evil ways. is it possible?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO. this is VERSION TWO of Super Villian Summer Camp.

Hated the first version, deleted, this is the first chapter of the second.

Good?

GOOD.

anyway i hopes you likes it. Sorry for if there's any spelling errors. or grammar errors. Spellcheck is being a butt and wont opperate.

boo!

anyway on with storytiems.

--

_6/20/05 __**EXACTLY FUCKING LIKE HIM**__. Wanna know whyyyyyy?  
I got arrested! I got arrested and I didn't even do anything. They think I was like, shoplifting or something, but since WHEN do I shoplift? I. Don't. Think. So. I never even stole anything, but they showed me security survalence tapes that I did. It wasn't me though, it was Laura's little sidekick, Benny, shapeshifting as me. What a bitch, what a bitch, what a bitch. I seriously don't even KNOW. Oh my god, my life is ROONED._

I feel like Stanley Yelnats. You know, that kid from Holes? I feel

I snapped my journal shut and sighed. I was sitting on a cold, hard concrete bench inside a holding cell. I kicked my bag on the floor, and tossed my journal on top of it. I was sure they'd take away my bag, but I'm pretty sure I'm getting special treatment. They did go through my stuff, and when they found my student ID among all the crap in my bag, they game me a really weird look and just basically stopped everything. They put me in a holding cell, but only because I think they HAVE to.

Oh, but wait. Let's see how I got arrested.

So I was at Target, right? I was getting eyeliner, mascara, shaving creame, a little box of razors, and deodorant. I try to time it so I run out of everything at once, so I'm not always running back to Target every other week. I dropped all my items in to my basket and waltzed over to the movie section, to see if they had Elizabeth Town. They never do, and I've been searching for that movie for about half my life. A lot of people are like "Uuuuuuuuh, it suuuuuuuucks" but I'm like "Uuuuuuuuuh, YOU suck." I love that movie. Probably because of the dialogue. I'm not a big fan of Orlando Bloom or Kirsten Dunst, but I think if, for some strange reason unbeknownst to me, Lifetime decided to make a movie out of my life, I would ask for her to play my role. I know she's kind of a bad actress, but she's the actress that looks the most like me. There, _reason justified_.

Back on topic, they didn't have Elizabeth Town, but they had The Producers - the new one, so I dropped that into my basket as well. I mozied up to the cash-out section in the front of the store, stopped, grabbed some gum, and began unloading my basket onto the conveyer belt at cash register 5. The cashier was a really bored looking teenage girl. She was Mexican, with the big hoop earings, drawn on eyebrows, very curly hair and curled out bangs. Not to mention the harsh lipliner and claws for finger nails. She looked at me sarcastically and popped her gum at me. I smiled.

Halfway through ringing up my items I received a heavy tap on the shoulder. I turned around to meet the Jolly Green Giant. Okay, so he wasn't so jolly, nor was he green, but he was the tallest man I have ever even seen.

"Deciding to pay for your items this time?" He said down to me. His voice was booming, like thunder, and I wouldn't put it past him if all of a sudden he was God.

"Uhhhh...?" You see, I always have something to say in these sort of situations.

"Come with me," He took me by the elbow, and kind of dragged me away. I really didn't have a say in the matter, he practically lifted my 5'4'' self off the ground. I looked over my shoulder at the cashier girl for some sort of help, but she was just standing there, gawking at me with her jaw hanging on a hinge. I swear her gum was going to fall out.

I was pulled through a door marked "employee's only" and all of a sudden I was behind the scenes of Target. We turned a corner down a blindingly white halway, and turned another corner, the walls still being oh so very bright. We turned again and all of a sudden we were in a room with puke green walls, and I was forced into a yellow chair from the 70's.

"So!" I looked up, and a very short, wide man was leaning over the counter, staring me down. I slid down in my chair a little. "You're the shoplifter we've been after all month."

"The - what?" I swear to you, I've never shoplifted a day in my life.

"Ohhhhohohohoh, you can't sweet talk your way out of this one little girl," he wagged a pudgy little finger at me. "I know you're type."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" I squeaked.

"Oh you don't? Ooooohhhhhh you don't. Well, well, we'll just have to jog your memory then, wont we?" He directed my attention to a TV on top of his filing cabinent, and pressed a button. There I was, black and white, on the fuzzy security video, sneaking about five CD's into my purse. The manager, I'm guessing, ejected the tape from the TV and put in another one. There I was again, taking three boxes of pills from the pharmacy. Another tape, I was taking accessories to ipods and other mp3 players. Another tape, I was stealing make up I would never even use. Another tape, I was examining the back of a movie before I dropped it into the bag that looked to be Prada. I don't even own anything Prada.

"Do you still not know what we're talking about?" The manager turned off the TV and glared at me.

"I didn't do that!" I wailed. I tried to stand up, but the giant security guard pushed me back into my seat.

"Don't give me that shit, the police are already on their way. Don't you read the signs in the dressing rooms? 'Shoplifters WILL be prosecuted!'" The Manager laughed, and as if on cue, there was a knock on the office door.

"Officers! Officers come in, I've got her right here, right here," the Manager giggled to himself, and his three chins jiggled a little bit. The officers walked up to me and motioned for me to stand. One of them walked behind me and handcuffed me. I have never been handcuffed before.

"Before you go! Before you go, will you look through her bag?" The Manager pointed to my bag on the floor. I was tempted to move it across the room, but then I'd be exposed.

"Of course," one of the officers bent down and put my bag on the Managers desk. He turned it upside down, emptying it of my life. In seconds, the Manager's desk was probably dirtier than it had been in five years. From what I could see there were five tampons, my journal (which I never go anywhere with out), my cell phone, my camera, my keys, money, coins, receipts, an extra pair of underwear and a spare shirt (in case bad things should happen), my old, empty deodorant, a few photobooth film strips of me and various friends, my ipod, my compact, and a water bottle.

The cops started sifting through my belongings, one of them on the Manager's side of the desk. I knew there wasn't anything stolen in the bag so I could at least relax about that.

"Hey," one of the cops said to the other. I looked to see what he was holding, my student ID. The cop facing me looked at me, shocked. After that they were done with their search, I guess, because they put all my stuff back in my bag.

"Okay, come on sweetheart, you're coming with us," the taller one gently lead me out of the office by my shoulders. All the way out to the car I could hear the Manager laughing from his office. Well, fuck you.

So ends the story of how I ended up in my current situation.

I sighed again and swung my legs up onto the concrete bench and layed down. I was pretty exhausted. Getting arrested takes a lot of energy out of you, let me tell you. My stomach growled, and I frowned, putting my hand on it. They haven't really fed me since I got here. I guess it's okay though because I've been getting weird stomach aches for no reason. They suuuuuuuuck, hey.

I started falling a sleep a little bit, and just as I was about to start dreaming, I heard the bars of my cell being shaken. I nearly fell of my concrete slab trying to sit up

"Whoozer," I rubbed my eyes, looking up. It was two really tall men, although not as tall as the Target security guard, and they were dressed all in black.

"Mykalanne Peterson, we're from the S.P.U., we'd like you to come with us," one of them said, flashing a badge. The Super's Protection Unit? A short, burly police officer unlocked my cell and slid the bars open. I hastily grabbed my bag and shuffled out of the cell and waited to be told where to go.

"Follow me," One of the S.P.U. agents turned on his heel and led the way down the hall. I followed him and the other S.P.U. agent followed behind me. It felt like I had body guards. We got outside and It was night time. For some strange reason both of the agents were wearing sunglasses. They'd been wearing them inside too. There was a large black car waiting for us in the parking lot, and the agent I'd been following opened a door for me to get in. Once I was settled, they got in after me.

"What's going on?" I whined. I regretted sounding like a baby, but I'd really like to be clued in here.

"We've notified your parents," one of the agents said, finally taking off his sunglasses. He had white-ish blue eyes, like one of Marilyn Manson's.

"Oh Goooooooodddd," I hit my head on the seat behind me. "Are they going to disown me?"

"Not exactly," said the other agent, the one who hadn't said anything the whole time. I was about to learn that when he spoke, it would probably be the most horrible, important news of your life.

"Then what?" I said on an exhale.

"They're sending you to summer camp."

--

SO

you like first chapter?

well if you do

**_REVIEW._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Summer camp?!" I stood in my living room, gawking at my parents. They sat on the couch, creepily calm, looking up at me with folded arms. "What the hell?!"

"Mykalanne," My step mom, Debra, clucked her tongue at me. "There are consequences for every action. Or did you think you were the exception to the rule, because you're _special_?"

She's just bitter because she doesn't have any super powers.

"Wh- no!" I stomped my foot on the ground. My dad leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"This summer camp will help you Mykalanne," He said softly. "It's a summer camp for trouble teens, to help them build character."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SENDING ME TO CAMP GREEN LAKE!?" I'm seriously becoming Stanley Yelnats here.

"_Excuse me_?" Debra scoffed at me. "Camp Green Lake, from Holes? Agent Smalls, did they drug test her at the police office? I would highly suggest, considering her recent behavior."

"A drug test was not executed, would you like it to be done?" Agent Smalls reached into his jacket pocket. I feared for my life what was in there.

"No! No, that won't be neccessary," My Dad started waving his hands around wildly. Debra slumped on the couch, pouting. She hates me, but it's okay because the feelings are mutual.

"Now Debra, don't be bitter!" I said, mocking Empire Records, one of my favorite movies. Debra glared up at me, and I think she was imagining me bursting into flames.

"Mykalanne, now's not the time to have an attitude. You're in enough trouble as it is," My Dad practically wagged his finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what if I don't WANT to go to camp?"

"Then you'll be sent to the juvenile detention center, across the street from the Super's Jail. The one Baron Battle is in," Agent Smalls' friend frowned at me.

"Ughhh," I sighed, "When do I leave?"

"First thing tomorrow. The bus comes at 6:30am," Agent Smalls handed me a yellow ticket. I held it in front of my face. It said "Camp Deep Wood: Boarding Pass".

"So, what?" I looked at Agent Smalls and his cohort in defeat.

"You should start packing," My Dad said from behind me. "Debra already put the biggest suitcase in your room."

"How long is the camp?" I asked, taking the first step towards my room.

"Starts tomorrow, gets out the end of August," Agent Smalls monotoned.

"What?!" I grabbed my hair and stomped off to my room. I could not _believe_ this.

"We promise to miss you!" I heard Debra call sarcastically after me.

I flung open the door to my room, and there it was. The huge blue suitcase lying open like a coffin on my bed. I swung open my closet and started ripping clothes off the hangers, throwing them at the suitcase. Yeah, I'm pissed. I believe I have a right to be!

After emptying all my clothes on top of my bed, I realized: _Okay, so I'm gonna have to fold everything and pack nicely._

When I'd folded everything up and pulled out my clothes for tomorrow, I actually had some space left, so I threw in some shoes. My Vans, not the slip on kind, running tennis shoes, flip-flops, my orange flats, black flats, silver flats, and red flats. Flats are pretty flexible so I could basically flatten them to make room for more. I win forever!

In the outside pockets I put my make up, cell phone charger, toothbrush, hairbrush, blow dryer, three razors, camera, batteries, iPod, tampons, perfume, deodorant, and a pack of hairtyes. I lose them like crazy, so I'm allowed to take a pack.

Finally, I was done packing. In addition, I was exhausted. Even more than I'd been in the holding cell. I levitated the suitcase off my bed and sent it rocketing across the room, denting my wall. I don't have that great of control on my powers when I'm extremely tired. I barely even had enough energy to take off my pants and crawl into bed. I couldn't put on any pajamas because they were all packed away. Sometimes I don't think.

The next morning came without warning. I felt like I hadn't even gotten any sleep. I didn't dream and I slept like a rock, but the next thing I knew Debra was shaking me to wake me up.

I gained consciousness, slurring swear words under my breath and my door opened, waiting for Debra to leave. She clomped out of my room and I jumped into the shower to wake up.

After my shower I got dressed in the clothes I'd put out the night before: jean shorts that went down to my knees, and a purple polo shirt with a white cami underneath it. I slipped on my low-top converse and opened my suitcase for my make up, tooth brush, deodorant, hairbrush, and perfume. I always forget to leave these things out because I'm going to use them the next morning. I left my blow dryer in the suitcase because my hair is straight so I can just let it dry naturally and nothing bad will happen to it.

I finished getting ready and got repacked and shuffled into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got out my morning Slim-Fast. I know they don't work but breakfast is like the most important meal of the day and this helps me eat breakfast every day.

"You know," a voice from behind me scared the crap out of me. I turned around and saw Debra sitting at the kitchen table. "They won't have your precious little _Slim-Fast_at camp. You'll be stuck eating bacon and eggs. Oh, woops!"

She faked surprise about telling me what I'd be eating for breakfast. She know's I'm a vegetarian. And she always gets butthurt about it because she, like, loves steak and thinks it's a crime that I don't take part in the things she likes. I eat sea-food though! So technically I'm a pescatarian, but no one knows what that is, so I'm just like "yeah I'm a vegetarian that eats sea food." It's easier, trust me.

I glared at Debra over my can and walked back to my room, looking out the window to see if the bus was here yet. I glanced at the clock, 6:20, I still got ten minutes.

So what did I do?

Well I'll tell you.

I blasted the theme song from the movie Holes. It fits the situation, and plus it's a good song. I threw in Squid's verse where I knew it was supposed to be.

I used to be a Holes junkie, so sue me.

"Man!" I screamed while the CD was saying "diggin up them holes", "It's S-Q-U-I-D, you wanna try me, end up with an IV, trust me, you're poor you can't pay the fee, try diggin ONE hole then see me BOY!"

I danced around my room for five more minutes, then I heard the blaring horn of doom. I looked out my window, and then at the clock. 6:30. The bus was here. They're good.

I grabbed my suitcase and met my dad and Debra at the door.

"Bye sweetie," My dad leaned down to hug me.

"Have fun!" Debra said sarcastically, leaning down to hug me as well. As she hugged me she dug her claw-like finger nails into my back. What a bitch. I dragged my suitcase outside with me and stopped at the bus. Ron Wilson was standing outside the bus, waiting for me.

"Ron?!" My jaw dropped.

"Disappointed in ya', Myk," Ron shook his head. He took my suitcase and stowed it under the bus, with everyone else's things.

"But I didn't do it, Ron!" Ron and I had been good friends, he always let me sit in the seat behind me.

"Can't say I believe ya', Myk," I followed Ron onto the bus and he sat down in the drivers chair. "There's a seat in the back for you."

But he _always_ lets me sit in the front!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guyyyyyys thanks for the revieeeeews! D: but i only got ONE for the last chapter. COME ON. SERIOUS NOW.

so in this chapter im introducing the giiiirl characters

yay.

--

The seat Ron had mentioned wasn't exactly in the back, but almost. Immediately after I sat down, I was prodded.

"What are you in for?" A girl with bulbous blue eyes asked over the seat in front of me. The girl next to her was staring too, as were the two girls to my right and the two in the seat behind me.

"I didn't DO anything," I whined for the umpteenth time. All the girls looked at each other briefly.

"Denial," They all droned in unison. I grumbled and slumped farther down in my seat.

"What's your name?" A girl with freckles and pale hair to my right asked.

"Myk," I mumbled.

"That's a boys name," The blue-eyed girl in front of me sounded like a five year old.

"Nu-uh," I shot back in the same tone. "Well what's _your _name?"

"Renee," Blue eyed girl quickly added, "But call me Bleach."

"Iris," The green eyed girl next to Bleach reached her hand over the seat. I shook it reluctantly.

"I'm Mary, but call me Caramel," The girl with freckles smiled.

Nick names. I am soo in Holes right now.

"I'm Nikki!" Popped the girl behind me.

"And I'm Heidi," The girl next to Nikki grinned.

"Nice... to meet you," I tried to smile at all of them, but I could feel a stomach ache coming on.

"Guess _what_," Heidi leaned over her chair, so she was practically right next to me.

"_What_," All my new acquaintances chorused.

"I heard that Gwen and Penny are gonna be at the camp," She whispered

"But they're not on the bus," Caramel frowned.

"I heard they're coming on a different bus with Lash and Speed,"

"That's bullshit," Iris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," I quickly agreed, "Wouldn't Lash and Speed be the only boys?" I gestured to the bus full of girls.

"Oh, _no,_" Bleach shook her head, leaning forward, her hair getting in her face. Did I mention she has pink hair? When she leaned forward i saw she had a bleached white spot on the top of her head.

"There's a bus full of boys coming too," She smirked, revealing blindingly white teeth.

"Boss," Iris smirked deviously.

"What did you do?" Caramel asked again.

"I seriously did not do anything," I flung my hands in the air.

"What are you," Nikki scoffed, "Stanley Yelnats?"

EXACTLY.

"Subject change!" Heidi was still staring at me, "What's your power?"

"Oh, I'm telekinetic," I shrugged, "You?"

"I'm telekinetic too! Maybe we're related in some weird way," Her eyes grew large with suspicion.

"Maybe," I laughed, "Caramel, what did you do?"

"I control plants," Caramel gave me a flower she made grow out of her skin.

"Bleach?"

"Water."

"Iris?"

"Fire."

"Nikki?"

"So I hear they're not allowing us to use cell phones at camp," Nikki changed the subject, casually staring at her nails.

"No way!" Bleach was kind of blond, minus all the pink and stuff.

"Or iPods or _any_thing," Nikki nodded, and I could tell she was proud she'd successfully changed the subject.

"They're so mean," Bleach pouted.

"Well, you guys _are_kind of, like, mini-villains," I pointed out.

"Oh don't act like an angel. You did something too, miss secretive," Bleach huffed, folding her arms.

"Well, except for the fact that I DIDN'T! What did you do?" I shifted in my seat.

"Nothing!" She squealed. "I may have flooded the mall, though, costing them a LOT in electrical damages."

"Okay, _why_ the _hell_ would you do that," I shouted, remembering the incident.

"Well my boyfriend broke up with me. He was really mad- I was REALLY trying to drown him," Bleach said innocently, before shoving Iris in the shoulder, "Iris, tell 'em what you did."

"There's nothing to tell, it was arson," Iris cracked her knuckles, giving Bleach a stupid look.

"_Ar_son?" Caramel raised her eyebrows. "What did you _do_?"

"I _maaaaaay _have started some of California's wild fires," Iris smiled sweetly.

"Nice," I said sarcastically.

"Nikki, what did you do," Caramel turned around.

"I'm a regular Stanley Yelnats," she said without making eye contact with any one.

Liiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaarr.

There was a silence, and all our heads turned when we hared the flicking of a lighter. We all looked at nikki, who was lighting a cigarette. She took a long drag and let the smoke drift out of her mouth towards the window.

"You know," A very perky girl sitting diagonally in front of chimed, "Each cigarette costs you three minutes of your liiiiife."

Her voice was sickeningly sweet, it was like she was singing every word.

"Have a nice daaaaay," She sang before turning back around.

"Those smell bad," Iris crinkled her nose

"Yeah," Nikki blew the smoke right in her face, "What can you do."

She was about half way done with her cigarette when Ron finally smelled it.

"He-HEY! There is NO SMOKING ON. MY. BUS." Ron's face turned beet red.

"He loves his bus," I frowned and nodded. Nikki made eye contact with Ron, took the cigarette out of her mouth and pushed it into the top of the bus's leather seats. It sizzled out, one last curl of smoke rising from the leather, followed by an un-earthly stench.

I looked back up at Ron, and I swear he was about to cry.

"You just tore out a piece of his soul..." Bleach whispered, seeing the same thing I had.

I decided to nap for the rest of the trip to camp, and I woke up right when we stopped, all thanks to Ron's fantastic braking habits. Good ol' Ron...

"Have fun in hell," Ron muttered to me as I passed by. Oh, he has GOT to be kidding.

--

EHHHH??

yehp.

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"In _hell_?" Bleach looked up at me, terrified. Now that we were standing I could really see how short she was. I'd heard her say on the bus that she was 4'9'', but I guess I didn't really get it. Heidi was the only one taller than me, at 5'7''. Iris and Nikki were 5'3'' and I was 5'5''.

"Everyone file into the mess hall, leave your bags," A voice was droning over the P.A. system. Kids were all flowing in one direction, towards the mess hall, I guess.

"Oh, God, look, there they are," Caramel grabbed my shoulder and pointed. In the crowd I could see Lash, Speed, Gwen, and Penny, all looking very tired with this whole thing.

I'd never really seen Lash at school. I think it's because I'm not a sidekick and I'm not an uber hot girl, so he has no reason to bother me. Hey, just because I never really saw him doesn't mean I don't know about his reputation.

"Wow," I whispered and Caramel nodded.

"There are sooo many copy-cat kids here," Iris joined us.

"Huh?" I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Teams of kids who tried taking over _their_ school. Happened three times at my school after the Sky High incident," Iris rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What school did you go to?" I pushed past a really short boy who shot me a glare that could kill.

"West View. Guess what direction we were _always_ facing," She rolled her eyes again. "Caramel and Bleach went there too. Heidi says she's from Sky High, like you, and I dunno where Nikki's from. Maybe she was home schooled."

"So I hear you're one of those home schooled freaks," Caramel said to Nikki, who just laughed and disappeared into the crowd. Nikki looked after her like she was an idiot.

"Can they do that? Home school, I mean?" I laughed a little. We were inside and almost seated, and I noticed I had a perfect view of Lash's shoulder. OH, shut up, I think he's cute.

"Yeah, they can hire tutors to come in and teach," We both leaned to look at Nikki, who was puffing on another cigarette. She sat next to a window and hung her hand outside, so the smoke detectors wouldn't go off.

"Welcome," Oh no, who could it be? I looked to the front of the room and saw Principal Powers, standing at a podium. Behind her were several other people with poles up their asses, and I could only assume them to be principals of other schools.

"Many of you have heard your principal say 'We can teach you how to use your powers, but what you do with them is up to you.' Now we're trying to change that a little. We cant make you become a better citizen, but we can try it one last try. All the super-high-school's are funding this project, but you'll see very little of us. Let me introduce Robert, the head councilor," Principal Powers stepped aside to let a man in a bright blue polo shirt with a name tag come up to the podium.

"Hey, my name's Robert, but you can alll call me Bobby, Bob, Rob, Bert, whatever. Well I don't really know what to say other than what Principal Powers has said. You're here because you made some not-so-spectacular choirces in your life, and to try and help you choose a better life style. OH. I can also tell you about lodging. The cabins you'll see up on the hill are 12 people to a cabin. They'll be half boys, and half girls-"

At his last remark, the room exploded into whispers and people trying to gather a group, or boys scouting the crowd for the hottest girls, and vise versa.

"HEY!" Bobby magically had a megaphone and was shouting through it. When he had everyones attetnion again, he continued his speech, the megaphone dizzolving into nothing. Before I could pay attention to him again, Heidi tapped me on the shoulder.

"Our group is six, how lucky are we?!" She squealed and I faked enthusiasm to make her happy. But back to what Bert was saying.

"There will be six boys, six girls, two people to a bunk. The bunks will NOT be mixed, both beds must be occupied by someone of the same sex. There will be no _sharing_ beds between _any_sexes. Anyone found sharing will be kicked out of camp and they will serve the rest of their sentence in jail. Now, onto the topic of elec_tronics._" Robert looked over his shoulder, and a short girl with a matching blue shirt walked up and stood behind the podium.

"Hiii, I'm Cami," She sheepishly waved at everyone. "Uhm, yeah. So you can only use your phones and iPods and whatever else you brought during freeeee time."

"At least we wont be _totally _cut off from the world," I hear Nikki say next to her window.

"So uhm," Cami went on, "Pick up a piece of paperrr, over there at the table? And write all your bunkers naaaames on it? Ready-set-go." Cami sat back down and kids all rushed, some used their powers to get ahead to the table.

--

YEAHHHHH sorry short chapter. I've got more coming, and I'm writing too. But I'm going to camp for a week, remember!! I'm going to camp where THIS is set. I'll take picture, haha dont worry.

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

HIIIIIIII KIIIIIIIIDS. so betcha didnt expect an update for this story so soon, didja? WELL. I'm just fantastic like that. I do, however, need more reviews. MOAR.

I mean, I'll write and update faster if you give me more reviews. I effing promise.

Oh, and this chapter has weed in it. So if you dont like it, dont yell at me.

LOLLLL i'm listening to my friend sing on the phone. so. funny. okay lets get on with this shindig

--

"So there's already six of us," I say to Nikki and Caramel as we push through the crowd.

"We just need six boys," Nikki smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh you _would_ do that," Caramel said sarcastically.

We met up with Bleach, Iris, and Heidi and wrote our names on each others papers. Bleach ran ahead (because apparently she's the most athletic) to get a cabin for us. A few minutes later Iris got a text message that said "cabin 12", and we walked around, sort of lost, looking for this mysterious cabin 12.

We followed a squeaky, high pitched voice until we found Bleach, waving her arms and screaming for us.

"Where's our stuff?" Heidi wondered.

""Maybe we unpack after everyone's all "ohhh this is muh cabin","Iris shrugged.

We went inside and picked out our bunks. I chose to sleep on the bottom because I'm scared of heights and I suck at climbing bunk beds anyway. Eff you. The bunk above me was taken by none other than Nikki, who was already jumping down off the top. She claims to have jumped her fair share of walls back at home.

"So lets go get our stuff," I took a step towards the door.

"But we don't have boys yet," Caramel pouted.

"Maybe they'll be here when we get back," Nikki jumped down from her bunk and began to follow me.

All our stuff had been dumped down at the mess hall, and for once I was so happy my luggage was highlighter orange. It was _so_ easy to find.

I waited for probably ten minutes before all the other girls found their bags.

"Lets go get our boooooys," Bleach giggled and trotted off up the hill, carrying her huge bags like they were feathers.

We all followed her up the hill, huffing and puffing by the time we got there.

I totally felt stupid when we got there because there they were. Our boys. They looked like strangers to each other, like they were thrown together at the last minute because they were those boys that didn't have a group.

"Hey," I breathed upon seeing them. They all turned to us, surprised.

"You're our girls?" A blonde boy asked.

"You betcha!" Heidi giggled.

"Who are you?" Iris brought her bag up beside her

"I'm Marcus," A brown haired boy smiled.

"I'm Fiyero," A really, REALLY tall boy said smiling smugly.

"I'm Speed," A plump boy nodded to us. Right next to him I saw Lash, who opened his mouth next.

"I'm Lash," He smirked, knowing we already knew who he was.

"I'm Ty," A muscly boy with folded arms grunted.

"And I'm Ramiro," A boy with startling eyes smiled brightly at us.

"Cool," Iris smiled looking all the boys over.

"...Who are you?" Ty asked expectantly

"Oh! I'm Bleach!," Bleach smiled at them innocently.

"Iris," Iris shortly waved at him.

"Myky."

"Nikki."

"Caramel."

"Annnnd Heidi!" Heidi bounced a little and waved.

"Cool," Lash said. He was staring me down like no other and for a second I was afraid for my life.

"So one of you is a disinfectant, one of you has a boys name, and one of you is a candy," Fiyero pointed at us, and I heard traces of a British accent in his voice.

"Who told you?!" Romero grabbed Fiyero's shoulder, shocked, and all of us laughed.

"Dude, lets get unpacked," Iris took a step forward.

"I'm down," Speed picked up his duffel bag. I guess they got their stuff before they got a cabin.

"Lets go," Iris shot back, leading the way into the cabin.

We all put our stuff on our respective bunks and watched the boys figure out who would be in which bunk. Naturally, Speed and Lash were together. Lash took the top bunk by stretching to it, and Speed just plopped down onto his.

When everyone was figured out we all sort of sat on our beds, staring at each other. What the heck were we supposed to do? We didnt even know each other.

"Soooo..." Lash said, trying to break the silence. Dude, he's cute.

"So what are your powers?" Heidi leaped onto his beginning. "I'm telekinetic."

"Me too!" I raised my hand after her.

"I'm super fast," Speed smirked. Oh really? I never would have guessed.

"I control lightning," Fiyero smiled all crazy like

"I control water," Bleach smiled, shooting some water at Iris.

"And I," Iris evaporated the water before it got to her, "Control fire."

"I can stretch any part of my body," Lash swung his legs over the side of his bunk.

"I'm strong," Ty grunted. I never would have guessed that either.

"I control plants," Caramel smiled.

"I can go invisible," Ramiro raised his eyebrows at us.

"I have ice powers," Marcus smirked.

"You know," Fiyero started, "If we put Marcus, me, Caramel, Iris, and Bleach together, we'd practically have one of those creepy elemental kids?"

"Oh wow you're right," I tapped my chin with my finger. Lash mocked me and I blushed. Damn he was cute.

"So..." Ty tried to break the awkward silence again.

"I have no idea," Nikki shook her head. Everyone kind of sat around awkwardly until we heard a lighter flick

"Nikki-" Iris started, looking angry.

"Not me!" Nikki's hands shot up, showing her lack of lighter.

"What is that sm..."Caramel sniffed, looking around. Her eyes landed on Lash, and I stared up at him in awe. He'd just pulled out a joint and was passing it back and forth between him and Speed.

"That's disgusting," Ty grunted, making an angry pouty face.

"Can-?" Fiyero stood up a little.

"Sure man," Lash stretched his arm across the room towards him.

"OHGOD- me too," I choked back joy in my throat.

"My_ky_!" Bleach squealed.

"What?" I laughed, "Nikki smokes cigarrettes, and besides, I do it for medical purposes!"

"Oh really, like what?" Fiyero walked over to me and handed me the joint. I put it to my lips and sucked in, hard. You kind of have to with joints. The familiar burn in the back of my throat told me all was well in the world once more.

"I-," I started, speaking while holding my breath, "Use it to sleep, and to get rid of depression. What is this, it tastes good... like flowers!"

"It's chronic. Fucks you uuuuup!" Speed whooted and high fived Lash.

"Awesome," Nikki smiled. Lash asked her if she wanted any but she said no, she only smokes cigs.

"Well, open a window," Ramero walked across the room and slid open a large window.

It took me about four hits before I started feeling anything

and Oh, it was fun.

--

SO did you like it? I BET YOU DID OR DIDN'T. don't judge me though, it's not nice.

anyway.

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**


	6. Chapter 6

GUYS GUYS LOOK IT'S NOT AN AUTHORS NOTE

hooray. I found this chapter on my old computer and I have the start of the next one and I found like a PARAGRAPH for The Sun's next chapter, yesss.

I wish that I didn't have to take the time to type things up on the computer, I wish I could just think it on to the screen. That would be awesome.

OK SO I RE-READ this chapter and I don't really know if you would consider it long but I think it's pretty alright. I read the start of the next chapter and it's cute, ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa......

okay lets go.

---

It turns out that we were able to use that day for settling in. Cami, apparantly our cabin counsiler, along with a guy named Landen, popped in to tell us so. Luckily they didnt notice the current situation of Lash, Speed, Fiyero, and I. We all sat around the cabin talking about nothing, the four of us giggling randomly.

"It's so weird to be around a high person!" Bleach leaned over me and bopped me on the nose.

"Mah!" I twitched and giggled.

"What is it like?" Ramiro plopped down on the bed next to me

"Oh, it's wonderful," I threw my arms up into the air and choked out a laugh.

"Like how?" Ty leaned against the open window frame, looking tough.

"It's like... I'm floating. And if I close my eyes, I'm floating in my head. It's like nothing in the world could ever be wrong. It's like world peace for a short, little while," I sat up and looked at the ceiling.

"Wow," Marcus said in awe. "Maybe I should take up this habit!"

"Don't you dare!" Iris nearly screamed from across the cabin.

"Just kidding..." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," Cami poked her head in through the door. "Dinner's starting soon, come down to the mess hall in like, five minutes!"

"Kaaaaaaay," Heidi smiled sweetly at Cami, who returned the smile and closed the door. We were silent until we could no longer hear her feet crunching down the hill.

"Here," My face was tilted up and I was looking into Lash's chocolate brown eyes. I held my breath, and I really couldn't tell you what was going on.

"Wh-" I started to ask before he whipped out some eye drops and held them above my eye. He squeezed and two drops fell into my eye, and it felt like my eye had jumped into a pool of cold water. He swiftly did the other eye and dissapeared as if he'd never been there at all.

I blinked away the excess water in my eyes and looked around the cabin. Lash had tossed the eyedrops to Fiyero, who was doing a marvelous job all by himself. Why did Lash help me? I certainly know how to put eyedrops in, thank-you-very-much. Is it because I'm a girl? Sexist! Whatever, he touched my face, and I will not complain.

I could still feel the spot on my face where Lash's hand had been when we were in the mess hall, being dished spaghetti. I hate spaghetti, but Cami said the tomato sauce was delicious, so why not. At the table, I ended up sitting across from Lash, with Fiyero on my left and Nikki on my right.

"Fuck'n good," Speed said, his mouth full of spaghetti and his face covered in sauce.

"Muuuuuunnnchiiiiieees!!" I giggled and handed him a napkin.

"It is good though," Heidi slurbed up a piece of her meal. I decided to trust her and put exactuly five noodles on my fork and pop them in my mouth. It was like an explosion of flavor, but I didnt show my surprise. I acted unphased, and continued eating in silence.

"Pretty good, huh?" Lash smirked at me across the table.

"Huh-yeah,"I wiped my mouth with a napkin. Why do I have to be a messy eater in front of such a hot boy?

"Weirdo's, eating with forks,"Nikki gaped at all of us, twirling her spaghetti onto her spoon.

"Totally," Marcus said next to her, a spoon in his hand as well.

"Maybe _you_'re the weirdo," Bleach stuck her tongue out at Nikki from her seat next to Speed.

"I wish there was bread," Fiyero sighed next to me

"I love bread!"I smiled at him. He looked at me smugly and we were suddenly friends.

After dinner we learned the worst. Cabins had clean up duty. Luckily tonight was cabin 7 on cleaning up the messhall and cabin 3 on cleaning the kitchen. Apparantly this was part of teaching us to be better people.

Landen told us we had free time, and Iris asked him what there was to do around here. He told us there was a tire swing on the tree, tables with markers and papers, and a place where we could learn to knit scarfs and beanies for children who couldn't afford them. Again , trying to make us better people.

Ramiro, or Rami, as I had come to call him, suggested we go to the tables with the markers. We did, and we pushed two tables together to fit our whole group together.

I sat across from Lash again who immediatley started doodling. Huh. I wouldn't have pegged him for the artsy type. Bleach was sitting to my left and Ty was sitting on my right. He too had immediatley grabbed a paper, but later when I looked I saw he was only writing his name over and over and over. Practicing, maybe? Nikki was sitting next to Lash (jealous!) and she was drawing abstract shapes.

A note slid over my paper, apparantly from Bleach.

Hey.

"...Hi."

Guess what?

"Hmm?"

Lash is doodling _you!_

"How do you know?"

Nikki wrote me. She said it's of him saving you from an evil monster. In stick form.

"Well... _wow._"

He likes you.

"He doesnt know me."

So?

"He can't like me!"

Yes he can! You're hot!

"I am soooo not."

Whatever, you're hot and Lash thinks so too.

The note ended there, with Bleach peeved that I didnt believe in my hotness and my face being red because someone actually thought I was hot! _Maybe._ Nikki was probably lying about the picture anyway. How could she know? He had his arm stretched _all_ the way around the picture.

I started doodling as well. Ty offered me an earphone to his ipod and I began doddling lyrics in artsy, twisted ways. I was lost in my own little world when someone tapped my arm and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Lash was holding up the picture he drew, and it was exactly like Nikki had said. I shot her a weird look and she just smirked at me.

"Aww..." I said hesitantly.

"Keep it," Lash slid the picture across the table. I put it under my doodle paper and continued to draw. A few minutes later Cami came over and told us all that if we inteded on taking showers, we'd better hurry before they got too crowded, and we had to be in our cabins in an hour, because lights out was in two.

I usually took showers in the morning, so I didn't really care, but Belach, Iris, and Nikki all fled from the table, along with Ty- who let me keep listening to his iPod- Rami, Speed, and Fiyero.

That left only Lash, me, Heidi, Marcus, and Caramel at the table. We scooted so we were all sitting together, and Caramel said:

"So what do you think of camp so far?"

"I think it's really lame, but I was over being a villain any way. Being in jail pretty much sucks," Lash struck his drawing with a red marker.

Good boy.

"I think some stuff _might_ be fun, like if we go on a hike or go swimming in the lake or something, but yeah, this is kinda lame," Heidi agreed with lash.

"Making beanies for poor children is so gay," Marcus scribbled something out with green. "I will make a beanie for myself."

"Good luck with that," I giggled and skipped a few rap songs on Ty's iPod.

"I mean- yeah it's great that we're doing that sort of thing, but it's not gonna make us better people, It's gonna turn us into knitting grandma's," Caramel used her hands a lot when she spoke.

"Well," Marcus smiled at her. "How many evil old ladies do you know? Not many."

"This, this is true," Caramel waved a finger at him

"It's getting cold," I looked around to see the councilers putting on orange jackets.

"Lets go inside, to our cabin," Lash stood, and the rest of us followed.

When we got to our cabins we sat around and waited for Cami and Landen to come in and give us the signal for lights out. After sitting around and talking for a while, those who had gone to take a shower came back, all fresh and clean.

While we were at the drawing tables I started writing a rap because at the time I was still pretty baked, but now I'm coming down. I am going to share the rap I wrote.

okay, here we go.

I get the spiders high They stay pretty fly But dey dont tell me why Dere gotta be dah flies!  The flies they pretty low They goin wit dah flow. But you dont gotta know What I been doin, so!   Been smokin' since 14, The gangsters gotta lean, You dont know what I mean, So go and eat a bean!!

Wow, I can't believe I wrote that. Whhhaat the helllllll.

I started giggling, and Cami and Landen stopped what they were saying to stare at me. I appologized quickly and went back to giggling under my breath. Lash looked at me and smiled crookedly, he on the verge of cracking up as well. His face was so cute, I just wanted to jump on him. What? Wait, why am I talking like that! I haven't even known this kid for a day, I can't like him. Ew. I'm a sluuuuuuut. I wish I had a camera. I wish I had a grilled cheese sandwich. Wait! I already had dinner, shut up fatty!

"Okay, and now if any one would like to give a prayer to keep us safe through the night?" Landen clasped his hands together, and all of us looked at each other.

What.

A prayer?

At camp.

How. Weird.

"No one?" Cami pouted and looked at us. "I guess I'll say it."

She said a short prayer, with please's and thank you's. We all climbed into our bunks and the lights were turned out. The first day of camp was over.

---

OH MY GOD I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

I really hope you all did oh geez.

/nervous&anxious

Today is just an over all nervous/anxious day in general.

THIS IS MY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY GIFT TO ALL OF YOU.

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**


End file.
